Star Wars The new Republic
by Schattenwolf
Summary: Es war einmal vor langer Zeit in einer weit,


Eine neue Generation von Jedi

Coruscant erstrahlte unter der Morgensonne in all seiner Pracht. Die Dächer der Gebäude, die den Planeten bedeckten, funkelten in den verschiedensten Tönen und boten ein atemberaubendes Farbenspiel dar.  
Die Sonne hatte nun den wichtigsten Bezirk oder Sektor auf Coruscant, der Zugleich auch das wichtigste Zentrum in der Republik war, erreicht.

Imperial City oder wie es in dieser Zeit genannt wurde High Town.

In diesem Stadtteil befand sich zum Beispiel der Senat. Die Vertreter oder Senatoren der einzelnen Planeten, Sonnensystemen oder Sektoren tagten hier über die wichtigsten Vorgänge in der Republik.

Coruscant hatte sich in den letzten Jahrtausenden immer wieder großen Gefahren aussetzen müssen, doch schien sich sein Erscheinungsbild nie geändert zu haben.  
Wenn man sich holografische Aufzeichnungen von vergangen Zeiten anschaute, konnte man feststellen, dass Coruscant immer noch dasselbe Erscheinungsbild wie vor eintausend Jahren hatte.  
Im Grunde hatte sich die Galaxis auch nicht sehr verändert, wenn man sie im Großen und Ganze betrachtete, schließlich war sie zeitlos.  
Die Technology wurde in einigen Punkten verbessert, doch war vieles noch gleich wie damals vor tausend oder sogar dreitausend Jahren.  
Einige Welten, die in der alten Republik noch über keine nennenswerte Technology verfügten, waren nun große interstellare Welten wie Coruscant geworden.  
Coruscant war in den letzten dreihundert Jahren stärker bepflanzt worden.  
So konnte es sein, dass man gerade in einem Park an einem See saß und auf ein riesiges, mehrere hundert Meter großes Hochhaus schaute.  
Sogar Tiere wurden vermehrt angesiedelt.  
Die Luft gehörten nicht mehr nur den Speedern und Flug- und Raumschiffen allein, sondern auch Flugwesen schwangen sich jetzt wieder durch die Häuserschluchten Coruscants.  
Man wollte den perfekten Ausgleich zwischen Technik und Natur schaffen.

Eines der größten und imposantesten Gebäude in High Town war der Jedi Tempel.  
In den Jahrhunderte hatte der Tempel durch Angriffe und Ähnliches seine Türme verloren, doch das Grundfundament war erhalten geblieben.  
Durch Sanierungen und Anbauten, die in den Jahren hinzugefügt worden waren, hatte der Tempel einen befremdlich, doch zugleich auch gewohnten Anblick bekommen.  
Man hatte das Gefühl, der Tempel vereinte die Baukunst vieler Kulturen in sich und doch passte er perfekt ins Gesamtbild von Coruscant.

Auf einem der vielen Dach-Plateaus des Tempels saßen zwei Gestalten und schauten sich das morgendliche Farbenspiel an, als die Sonne aufging.  
Die eine war eine Twi'Lek mit dem Namen Lenaira Debora.  
Die andere war ein Mensch mit dem Namen Samira Nalando.

"Wahnsinn, das ist einer der schönsten Sonnenaufgänge, die ich jemals auf Coruscant gesehen habe!", meinte Lenaira und schaute in den Himmel empor.

Ihre Freundin Samira nickte zustimmend und ließ ihre Blick über den Himmel von Coruscant schweifen.  
"Wir waren in den letzten Monaten viel zu wenig hier auf Coruscant. Ich bin richtig froh mal wieder hier zu sein!", sagte Samira und schien in Gedanken.

"Du hast gut reden - du hast hier schließlich auch einen großen Teil deiner Kindheit verbracht. Ich dagegen vermisse meine Heimat immer ein wenig, wenn ich hier bin.", meinte das Twi'Lek Mädchen wehmütig und betrachtete ihre Freundin.

Samira Nalando war siebzehn Jahre alt. Sie war schlank und groß gewachsen, hatte mandelförmige grau-grüne Augen - eine seltene Augenfarbe bei Menschen.  
Ihr langes, leicht gelocktes, hellbraunes Haar hatte sie zu einem Zopf gebunden.  
Vorne an der Stirn hingen ihr jedoch ein paar längere Strähnen heraus, die nun wild im Wind flackerten.  
Samira war halb Luvrani und halb Naboo. Ihr Vater, Faramir Nalando, stammte von Luvra und ihre Mutter, Mira Florell, stammte von Naboo.  
Samira war machtintensiv - genauso wie ihr Vater.  
Faramir Nalando war zwar noch ein Mitglied im Orden der Jedi, hatte sich jedoch von seinen Aufgaben im Tempel zurückgezogen, um einem anderem Aufgabenfeld mehr Beachtung schenken zu können - der Politik.  
Er war Senator von Luvra und zugleich ein wichtiger Politiker im Senat.  
Da Samiras Eltern getrennt waren und Samira bei ihrem Vater aufwuchs, kam es dazu, dass sie viel Zeit auf Coruscant verbracht hatte.

Samira sah ihre Freundin traurig an und meinte "Das kann ich gut verstehen, schließlich ist Taora ein wunderschöner Planet, doch leider ist er soweit entfernt und du kannst ihn nur selten besuchen. Ich hab da mehr Glück. Luvra ist eine der alten Kernwelten. Von Coruscant nach Luvra braucht ein Raumschiff mit durchschnittlichem Hyperraumantrieb höchsten fünf Stunden. Ein Reise nach Taora mit denselben Bestimmungen dauert eine Woche, oder?"

Lenaira nickte und schien in Gedanken.  
Lenaira war auch siebzehn Jahre alt. Sie war gut einen Kopf größer als Samira und hatte eine bläulich, schimmernde Haut.  
Samira kannte einige Twi'Lek, die exotisch und hübsch aussahen, doch Lenaira übertraf sie alle bei weitem. Sie hatte tief violette Augen, womit sie jedem männlichen Wesen den Kopf verdrehen konnte. Um ihre Lekku hatte sie meisten bunte Bänder gewickelt.   
Ihre Figur war athletisch und weiblich. Dies betonte sie meistens noch mit ihrer Kleidung, welche man als sehr 'knapp' bezeichnen könnte.  
Lenaira gehörte dem Königshaus von Taora an. Sie war eine Prinzessin, deren Familie sehr mächtig war.   
Sie war zwar nicht Kronprinzessin, doch gehörte ihr eine Menge Macht und Geld. Eine ihrer älteren Schwestern würde einmal den Thron besteigen und über Taora herrschen.  
Lenaira meinte immer, sie hätte eh nicht gern die zukünftige Königin von Taora sein wollen. Viel besser fand sie es, die einzige Jedi in ihrer Familie zu sein, denn das verschaffte ihr eine beachtliche Menge an Achtung und Respekt.

"Huhu Samira, bist du noch da!", fragte Lenaira und riss damit Samira aus ihren Gedanken.  
"Ja, ich bin da. Du solltest wissen, dass es eine Leichtigkeit für einen Jedi ist, in Gedanken zu sein und gleichzeitig mitzubekommen, was in der Umwelt geschieht.", sprach Samira weise.  
"Besonders nett ist es trotzdem nicht!", erwiderte Lenaira.  
Die beiden sahen sich an und mussten lachen.

Samira und Lenaira verband ein starkes Band der Macht. Sie waren beide am selben Tag in den Tempel eingetreten, im Alter von zehn Jahren.  
Auch waren sie beide ungefähr gleich stark machtintensiv und besaßen eine große Menge an Machtpotenzial.  
Hinzu kam, dass sie sich auch noch prima verstanden.  
Lenaira war Diejenige, die oftmals ihre Stärke und ihr Talent in der Macht offen zeigte.  
Sie beherrschte die Macht wie kaum ein anderer. Ihr Kampfstil war aggressiv und tödlich. I  
m Tempel war sie eine der wenigen Jedi, welche den Umgang mit einem doppelseitigem Lichtschwert beherrschte.

Samira dagegen war der ruhigere Pool von den beiden.  
Seid sie den Umgang mit der Macht gelernt hatte, blockierte sie meistens ihre Aura, sodass niemand genau einschätzen konnte, wie stark sie wirklich war. Sie mochte es, wenn nicht jeder sofort erkennen konnte, dass sie eine Jedi war. So war die Tarnung größer.  
Ihre Macht war ausgeglichen, genauso wie ihr Kampstil. Sie beherrschte den Umgang mit einem Laserschwert am besten, doch wenn nötig konnte sie auch einigermaßen gut mit zwei Lichtschwertern kämpfen.  
Ihr Kampfstil war eine Balance zwischen dem Einsatz der Macht und dem Einsatz des Lichtschwertes.

Vor einem Monat waren die beiden einen entscheidenden Schritt weiter gekommen in ihrer Ausbildung.   
Sie wurden auf Grund ihrer Leistungen zu Jedi ernannt. Dies war die Zwischenstufe des Padawandaseins und des Jedi Ritters werden.

In dieser Zeit begann man, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, welchen Beruf oder Tätigkeit man später einmal ausüben wollte. Außerdem begann man sich von seinem Meister zu lösen und selbstständiger zu werden.  
Die beiden schafften etwas, was nur ein Jedi mit sehr guten Fähigkeiten in der Macht machen durfte.  
Eine Ausbildung zu einem der uralten Jedi Berufen.  
Lenaira entschied sich, da sie stark im Umgang mit der Macht war, ein Jedi Medium zu werden.  
Ein Jedi Medium steht im engen Kontakt mit der Macht und führte immer den Willen der Macht aus.  
Samira wollte eine Jedi Wächterin werden - ein Beruf in dem man vom logischen Denken, politischem Geschick und diplomatischen Wissen profitierte.

Zurück in der Gegenwart blickte Samira in den Morgenhimmel von Coruscant hinauf. Unzählig viele Speeder und Raumgleiter flogen über ihr hinweg - so viele, dass es unmöglich war, sie alle zu zählen.  
Sie wandte den Blick ab und richtete ihn nun auf ihrer Freundin.

"Lenaira, wir sollten uns im Jeditempel blicken lassen. Ich wette mit dir, Meisterin Talou würde sich freuen, dich wieder zu sehen. Schließlich waren wir seit längerem nicht mehr auf Coruscant."

Lenaira stöhnte "Ich 'war' Ayra Talous Meisterin. Warum sollte ich mich bei ihr sofort melden, wenn ich dem Jeditempel einen Besuch abstatte?"

Samira wusste, dass Lenaira es nicht ernst meinte. Meisterin Talou war für Lenaira eine sehr wichtige Person. Durch ihr Verhalten überspielte sie nur, wie sehr sie sich freute, ihre ehemalige Lehrmeisterin wiederzutreffen.  
"Es ist deine Entscheidung Lenaira.", erwiderte Samira.

Lenaira verlor für einen Moment die Fassung und legte ihre Gefühle offen dar, doch dann fasste sie sich wieder und fragte Samira "Wo wir gerade dabei sind - du könntest Seal Kendou ja auch einen Besuch abstatten."

Samira lächelte matt über die Frage und antwortete "Seal Kendou ist nicht da. Du weißt doch, wie viel er herumreist - er möchte bald seine Prüfung zum Jedimeister ablegen und da ist viel Vorbereitungszeit nötig."

Samira war die Padawan von Meister Kendou gewesen. Er selbst war erst achtzehn Jahre alt gewesen, als er Samira als Padawan annahm. Die beiden verband ein tiefes Band der Freundschaft. Kendou war für Samira immer wie ein großer Bruder gewesen, der ihr geholfen hatte, sich mit der Macht vertraut zu machen.  
Nun war sie jedoch vor kurzer Zeit eine Jedi geworden und somit für sich alleine verantwortlich. Sie und ihr ehemaliger Meister gingen nun getrennte Wege.

Mit einem Mal erhob sich Lenaira und sprach "Komm Samira, lass uns gehen!"

Ihre Freundin nickte zustimmend und erhob sich ebenfalls.  
Durch eine der vielen Dachluken, welche sich auf den Plateaus des Tempels befanden, stiegen sie in den Tempel hinab.  
Als die marmorne Wendeltreppe ein Ende nahm gelangten die Beiden in eines der oberen Stockwerke des Tempels.  
Von hier oben konnte man noch sehr schön Coruscant überblicken.  
Das Stockwerk, auf dem sie sich befanden, war ein Aussichtsstockwerk.  
Das ganze Geschoss war eine einzige große Halle, mit wundervoll aussehenden, alten Bogenfenstern, welche einen großartigen Blick darboten. Der Rand der Fenster wies einen Mosaikmusterung auf.  
Der Boden der Halle bestand aus verschiedenartigen Kacheln aus unterschiedlichem Material. Die Kacheln ergaben von oben betrachten verschwendartige Muster.  
In der Halle standen große marmorne Säulen sowie die verschiedensten Sorten Pflanzen. Hier stand ein uralter und großer Baum, dort war eine wunderschöner Blumenteppich auf dem Boden.  
In der Mitte der Halle stand ein großer Springbrunnen, dessen klares und sauberes Wasser man trinken konnte.  
In der Halle standen Bänke und Sitzecken verteilt.   
Diese Etage war für Besucher zugänglich und so kam es, dass sich hier viele Familien tummelten, um den atemberaubenden Anblick über Coruscant zu genießen.

Kaum einer von diesen Leuten wird ein Jedi sein . . . , dachte Samira.

Schmerzlich wurde sie daran erinnert, wie trostlos der Tempel war. Meistens hielten sich nur alte Greise der Jedi im Tempel auf oder Lehrmeister. In der Galaxis gab es nicht viele Jedi. Die, welche das Studium zum Jedi beginnen wollten, gingen meisten nach Gabana. Dort stand der einzig andere offizielle Stützpunkt der Jedi in der Galaxis und auch die Ausbildungsakademie.  
Viele machtintensive Wesen wurden im Outer Rim oder in angrenzenden Gebieten entdeckt und Gabana lag ganz in der Nähe.  
Es kam kaum noch vor, das machtintensive Kinder in der näheren Umgebung der Kernwelten geboren wurden.   
Samira und Lenaira waren da eine große Ausnahme. Hinzu kam, dass auf Gabana die Ausbildung zum Jedi in Klassen mit andern Schülern ablief. Ging man nach Coruscant bedeutete dies automatisch, dass man ein Jedi in Form durch die Padawanausblidung wird. Viele bevorzugten die Art der Ausbildung auf Gabana.  
Doch wenn man höhere Ränge als die eines normalen Jediritters erreichen wollte, war es nötig, seine Ausbildung auf Coruscant fortzusetzen.  
Samira und Lenaira hatten sich jedoch entschieden von Anfang an ihre Ausbildung im Tempel auf Coruscant zu machen. Auch wollten sie nicht die Schonungszeit von ein oder zwei Jahren auf Gabana haben, bevor sie Padawan wurden.  
Es gab noch Andere, die den selben Weg gemacht hatten wie sie, doch kannten sie solche Leute kaum. Im Tempel gab es nicht viele Leute ihrer Alterstufe. Entwerder waren Gleichaltrige wie sie mit derselben Ausbildung mit ihren Meistern auf Außenmissionen oder, wenn sie schon Jedi waren, reisten sie viel, um sich auf die Prüfung zum Jediritter vorzubereiten.  
Samira und Lenaira ging es nicht anders.  
Jeder Jedi konnte sich sein eigenes Ausbildungstempo setzten. Einige wurden schon nach zwei Jahren nach der Benennung zum Jedi auf den Rang eines Jedi Ritters gehoben. Andere brauchten mehr als zehn Jahre dafür.   
Samira und Lenaira mussten jedoch noch mehr leisten, um ans Ziel zu gelangen. Sie wollten schließlich auch die Prüfung zur Jedi Wächterin und zum Jedi Medium schaffen.  
Es gab einige Pflichtaufgaben, die man erfüllen musste, wenn man ein Jedi in der Ausbildungszeit war. Doch wurde eigentlich Jedermann selbst überlassen, wie er sich das Wissen aneignen wollte, um ein Jediritter zu werden.  
Die Jedizeit wurde oftmals mit der Studentenzeit verglichen. Viele nahmen sich am Anfang erst einmal ein Jahr Pause und machten Urlaub oder taten Dinge, zu welchen sie in der Padawanzeit nicht genug Zeit gehabt hatten.  
Samira und Lenaira hatte sich, seit sie in den Rang eines Jedi behoben wurden, ein paar Wochen Urlaub gegönnt.  
Nun waren sie frisch erholt aus dem Urlaub zurückgekehrt und wollten gucken, ob sie vielleicht ein wenig im Tempel aushelfen konnten oder jemand Aufgaben für sie hatte.

Lenaira wollte ihre Freizeit auf Coruscant dazu benutzen, öfters mal auf Partys gehen zu können. Samira reizte es auch ein wenig mehr Freizeit zu haben und weggehen zu können, doch wollte sie auf jeden fall auch die Bibliothek des Tempels bis in den letzten Winkel erforschen - jetzt, wo sie dazu endlich einmal Zeit hatte.

Die Beiden schlenderten auf dem Besuchergeschoss umher und merkten gar nicht, dass sie von einer alterwürdigen Frau beobachtet wurden.

"Samira, Lenaira, kommt her!", herrschte die Stimme der alten Frau durch die Halle.

Die beiden Freundinnen standen ganz steif da und drehten sich um.  
Die alte und weise Jedimeisterin Raschala hatte sie entdeckt. Raschala kannte die beiden Mädchen noch aus ihrer Kindheit, als sie gerade frisch in den Tempel eingetreten waren.   
Fast hätte sie die beiden Mädchen, welche fast junge Frauen waren, nicht mehr wiedererkannt.  
Seit sie ihnen das letzte Mal begegnet war, sind einige Jahre vergangen. Die Mädchen jedoch erkannten sie sofort.  
Freudig, doch würdigen Schrittes gingen sie auf die alte Frau zu. Die Besucher in der Halle hatten sich umgedreht und kurz das Geschehen begutachtet.  
Samira und Lenaira waren nicht aufgefallen. Sie wurden für ganz normale Teenager gehalten. Der alten Frau jedoch sah man an ihrem Gewand, ihrer Haltung und ihrer Aura an, dass sie eine Jedi war. Und nun, da die Beiden Teenager Mädchen auf sie zueilten mussten sie auch dem Orden der Jedi Angehören. Nicht oft erblickten die Leute hier oben einen Jedi. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatten sie sich jedoch wieder abgewandt und genossen den Ausblick auf Coruscant.  
Samira und Lenaira standen vor Meisterin Raschala und verbeugten sich.  
Raschala dagegen nickte nur leicht und zeigte so, dass sie die Geste verstanden hatte.  
Vor den beiden Freundinnen stand eine alte und erwürdige Frau, dessen Alter sich nicht leicht sagen ließ. Ihr langes und dunkelsilbergraues Haar hatte sie zu einem Dutt geflochten. Ihre klaren graublauen Augen stachen wie zwei Kristalle aus den Augenhöhlen. Sie trug eine schwarze Robe. Darüber hatte sie ein offenes langärmeliges Gewand aus dunkellila Samt an, das am Rand mit Gold bestickt war.

"Ich hätte auch beide fast nicht wiedererkannt. Mir scheint, dass sehr viel Zeit vergangen ist, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben.", sprach Raschala.

"Scheint so . . .", sprach Lenaira und ließ sich ihre Ungeduld anmerken. Sie wollte weitergehen und nicht in ein längeres Gespräch gezogen werden, auch wenn Meisterin Raschala noch so erwürdig war.   
Samira merkte es ihrer Freundin an und versuchte recht diplomatisch die Situation zu retten, bevor sich Lenaira noch einen gesellschaftlichen Fehler mit ihrem Verhalten einhandelte.  
"Ja Meisterin Raschala, es ist wirklich lange her, seit wir uns das letzte Mal begegnet sind und wir freuen uns Euch wiederzusehen, doch müssen wir leider weiter, da wir schon seit längerem nicht mehr im Tempel waren und uns noch bei einigen Leuten melden müssen.", sprach Samira.  
Das war die halbe Wahrheit, doch Raschala verstand und nickte lächelnd.  
Die beiden Mädchen verbeugten sich noch einmal und verschwanden dann durch den nächsten Eingang, welcher zu einer Treppe in die tieferen Ebenen des Jeditempels führte. Lenaira war gerade ein Gedanke gekommen und den teilte sie nun Samira mit.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir Meisterin Talou besuchen gehen. Weißt du . . . Ich hab's mir durch den Kopf gehen lassen und finde den Gedanken gar nicht so schlecht, sie mal wieder zu treffen."

Samira schmunzelte und meinte "Ach, auf einmal möchtest du deine alte Meisterin Wiedersehen? Was für ein Zufall."

Lenaira sah ihre Freundin erbost an. Sie fühlt sich ertappt bei ihren Gefühlen für Meisterin Talou. Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit, seit sie wieder auf Coruscant war, darauf gefreut Talou wiederzusehen. 

"Also", begann Lenaira ", hast du Lust mit mir Meisterin Talou zu besuchen?"

"Ich würde gerne mitkommen, allerdings habe ich meinem Vater versprochen mich mit ihm zu treffen - schon sehr bald. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, komme ich ein anderes Mal mit, wenn du Meisterin Talou einen Besuch abstattest.", erklärte Samira.

Lenaira sah etwas traurig aus, doch sagte sie zu ihrer Freundin, dass das kein Problem sei und sie sich keine Gedanken machen sollte.

"In den nächsten Tagen unternehmen wir aber mal wieder was zusammen, ja?", fügte Lenaira hoffnungsvoll hinzu.  
Samira nickte.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten hatten sie die untere Ebene des Jeditempels erreicht. Von hieraus konnte man in verschieden Richtungen den Tempel verlassen und Coruscant erkunden.  
Die Einganshalle des Tempels war groß und in hellen Farbtönen gestalten.  
An verschiedenen Informationsständen konnte sich Besucher Berichte oder Fotos vom Jeditempel ansehen.  
Woanders saßen ein paar alte Jedimeister und unterhielten sich. Auch ein paar kleine Padawane rannten durch die Halle und trieben Scherze mit den Besuchern.  
Hier unten verabschiedete sich Lenaira von Samira und wünschten ihr noch einen guten Tag.  
Lenaira wandte sich einem der Turbolifte zu, währenddessen Samira auf einen Ausgang zusteuerte, welcher sie in das Zentrum von High Town führen würde.  
Draußen wehte ein kühler Wind, deshalb zog sie sich einen eng geschnitten, hellbraunen Mantel an, welcher am Kragen mit Fell verziert war. Dann band sie sich noch einen langen Schall aus Bantawolle um und schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
Wie auf Kommando kam Cheyenne angetrabt. Cheyenne war Samiras Weggefährte gewesen seit sie zwölf Jahre alt war und hatte sie auf fast jeder Mission begleitet.  
Cheyenne war ein Pferd, jedoch nur von äußerlicher Hinsicht.  
Sie war groß und wies einen schlanken, dennoch muskulösen, Körperbau auf. Sie hatte hellbraunes Fell, welches verschiedene Schattierungen in braun aufwies.  
Eins jedoch war an allen Fellflächen ihres Körpers gleich, überall waren einzeln weiße Härchen verteilt, was dem Fell einen lebendigeren Eindruck gab.  
Auf der Stirn wies sie ein schmale, zu den Nüstern hin breiter werden, weiße Blässe auf. An den vorderen Beine wies sie von den Hufen auf auch eine weiße Fellfarbe auf, wobei die jedoch ab den Knien ins Braune überwechselte. Die Hinterbeine dagegen waren in einem dunklen braun.  
Cheyenne war vollbepackt mit Samiras Reisezeug durch die Straßen Coruscants gewandert, bis Samira im Jeditempel alles erledigt hatte.  
Cheyenne gehörte der Rasse der Shamuya an. Eine besondere Pferdeart, die nur auf Luvra gezüchtet wurde.  
Meistens lebten Shamuya in der Freiheit, bis sie eingefangen wurden.  
Bei Cheyenne war das anders gewesen. Samira war bei Cheyennes Geburt dateigewesen, doch leider war Cheyennes Mutter dabei umgekommen. Deshalb hatte Samira Cheyenne von klein auf aufgezogen.  
Shamuya waren keine dummen Tiere. Sie durften eigentlich auch nicht als Tiere bezeichnet werden, denn Shamuya waren eigentlich sehr intelligente Wesen.  
Untereinander verfügten sie über eine silbenreiche und ausdruckstarke Sprache.  
Sie behielten in brenzligen Situation ruhig Blut und übernahmen auch einmal das Denken für ihren Besitzer, wenn dieser einmal nicht konnte.  
Dies war nützlich, wenn luvranische Bauern auf einem ihre Ritte durch die weiten Steppen Luvras verletzt wurden. Sein Shamuya war es dann oftmals, welches ihn rettete und sicher nach Hause zurückbrachte.  
Samira hatte Cheyenne Basic und Leuyra (die Sprache der Luvra) beigebracht, sodass sie Jeden, der diese Sprachen beherrschte, verstand - richtig verstand. Samira unterhielt sich oft mit Cheyenne, wobei ihr Verhältnis zueinander so innig war, dass es reichte, dem anderen in die Augen zu blicken, um zu wissen, was der andere dachte. Samira sprach in Basic oder Leuyra zu Cheyenne und Cheyenne vermittelte ihre Worte mittels Gedankensprache an Samira. Wobei Samira nicht Worte in ihrem Kopf hörte, sondern Bilder und Eindrücke empfand, welches ihr Unterbewusstsein automatisch in Worte umwandelte.  
Jedenfalls kam Cheyenne auf Samira zugetrabt und begrüßte sie mit einem schnauben.

"Was bist du denn so sauer? Ich war nicht mal länger als zwei Stunden im Tempel und du machst mir eine Szene - also wirklich!", meinte Samira zu Cheyenne.

Doch dann entschuldigte sich Samira bei Cheyenne und Cheyenne entschuldigte sich umgekehrt bei Samira.

"Bist du fit? Gut, dann nichts wie los zu meiner Verabredung mit Dad - ich fürchte, dass ich eh schon zu spät kommen werde . . .", sagte Samira und schwang sich auf Cheyennes Rücken.  
Mit einem Schenkeldruck trieb Samira Cheyennes an und mit wildem Galopp preschten die beiden los.

Sie ritten auf den öffentlichen Fußwegen Coruscants entlang, welche kaum einer benutzte, da es viel bequemer erschien einen Speeder zu benutzen um von einem Punkt zum anderen zu kommen.  
Die Fußwege führten mal auf dem Grund Coruscants, dann in schwindelerregender Höhe entlag.   
Samira ritt an großen Hochhäusern und furchtbar tiefen Schluchten vorbei, bis sie endlich das Zentrum von High Town erreichte. Hier in der City gab es die verschiedenste Geschäfte und Händler welche die unterschiedlichste legalen und illegalen Waren anboten. Auch tummelten sich hier die unterschiedlichsten Wesen der Galaxis. Einige Wesen tummelten sich auf den öffentlichen Plätzen herum, während andere in Cafés oder Bars saßen.

Samira zügelte Cheyenne und blieb stehen. Sie sah sich auf den großen Platz um in dessen Mitte ein großer Springbrunnen stand. Der Platz war mit Bäumen verschönert worden.

Hier war sie mit ihrem Vater verabredet gewesen und lange musste sie auch nicht nach ihm Ausschau halten. Der Senator Luvras saß auf seinem Pferd Kaschmir, welches ebenfalls ein Shamuya war und von dunkelbrauner fast schwarzer Farbe war, und hielt nach sein Tochter Ausschau.  
Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen und hatte nun auch Samira erkannt.  
Faramir Nalando war ein gutaussehender Mann, wie Samira fand. Er war erst achtzehn Jahre alt gewesen, als Samira auf die Welt kam.  
Jetzt war er in seinen besten Jahren. Er war groß gewachsen, hatte ein markantes Gesicht und dunkelgraue Augen. Sein kurzes Haar sowie sein kurzer Bart waren schwarz.  
Er trug eine schwarze Hose und braune Stiefel. Hinzu kam ein Gürtel, an welchem er sein Lichtschwert befestigt hatte, sowie ein anderer Gürtel an dem Taschen befestigt waren. Er trug einen weißen Baumwollpullover und eine braune Weste, ebenfalls mit vielen Taschen. Dieser Look sah ziemlich cool aus, fand Samira. Das waren die Sachen, welche Senator Nalando meistens in seiner Freizeit trug. Arbeitete er jedoch im Senat trug er stets über seine normalen Sachen Senatoren Kleidung.  
Samiras Vater schaffte es wie kein anderer diese beiden Stile perfekt zu vermischen, was in ein respekteinflössendes Äußeres verlieh, ihn jedoch auch sympathisch wirken ließ.

"Sieh mal einer an, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass meine Tochter auf einem Pferd zu unserer Verabredung erscheint.", begrüßte Faramir seine Tochter.

Samira grinste und erwiderte "Du bist, wie es scheint, auch einem Pferd zu unserem Treffen erschienen - also sind wir quitt."

Faramir musste lachen und blickte seine Tochter.

"Ich habe mir den Tag frei genommen. Wir können also nach Hause reiten, du packst deine Sachen aus und dann können wir heute Abend essen gehen - wenn du willst.", schlug Faramir vor.

"Hört sich gut an!", meinte Samira zustimmend und zusammen machten sich beiden auf den Weg nach Hause.


End file.
